


Deathly Shadows

by Golddude22



Series: Random Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Suspense, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: While walking home from work late one night someone or something is following Ahsoka.
Relationships: Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Random Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709395
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Deathly Shadows

Ahsoka sighed as the last patron left the pub and she closed and locked the door behind them.

Turning back to the room, she began clearing up the mess leftover from a day of business. After disposing of all the rubbish, she took the stack of plates and glasses to the kitchen where Dex and Riyo were cleaning up after cooking the evening meals. 

"Thanks, Ahsoka" Dex said, as she dumped them in the sink.

"You and Riyo might as well head home now, I can finish up the rest" he continued.

"Thanks, Dex" she replied, yawning. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye" Riyo said, as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"See ya" Ahsoka called out, grabbing her own bag and following Riyo out.

"Good night" Dex said.

Pausing out the front of Dex's, they said goodbye to each other and headed for home, both lived within walking distance, but in opposite directions.

Normally Barriss came by to walk home with her, but tonight she'd called and said she was going to be kept late at the hospital, so Ahsoka headed home alone.

Humming to herself as she walked along the footpath, she began to notice what sounded like footsteps behind her. Stopping, she turned around but nothing was there.

"Must have been the wind" she said to herself, before continuing on.

A minute later she heard it again, twisting round she scanned the empty street. Nothing.

Walking slightly faster, she began whistling tunelessly to herself.

When she heard it again she spun quickly round, but still there was nothing.

"Who's there" she asked loudly. No response. 

Walking more quickly now, she passed under a street light and noticed a shadow coming up behind her.

Twisting around she raised her fists to confront whoever it was.

Nothing.

The shadow was gone, no one was there.

Starting to get unnerved, she kept walking, almost jogging.

At the next street light she looked around and noticed something strange.

Strange, and terrifying.

Walking along the other side of the street was a shadow. With no one casting it.

With a moan of terror, Ahsoka bolted, racing off down the street.

Casting a quick glance over her shoulder, she saw the shadow was keeping pace with her and had been joined by two more.

Disappearing for a moment, they reappeared on her side of the street.

Closer, reaching for her. 

Shrieking, she ran even faster.

Finally reaching her street, she saw more shadows coming from the other end. 

Flat out panicking now and gasping for air, she made it to her door.

"Come on, come on" she cried fumbling for her keys, they were right behind her now. 

Finally getting the door open, she dove through, slamming it behind her. She tossed her bag down before slumping to the ground in the darkness. Breathing heavily.

After a minute, with her breathing somewhat under control, she stood up and turned on the light switch.

Nothing happened.

"No, no, no" she moaned, her breath coming in panicked gasps as she flicked the switch again and again.

Suddenly, something grabbed her shoulders from behind.

Letting out a blood curdling scream, she leapt for the door, tripped on her bag and went sprawling on the floor.

Getting to her hands and knees, she grasped desperately for the door handle.

She froze when she heard laughter behind her, the lights came on and she turned slowly around to look at the source.

"Barriss?" she said weakly.

"I got you this time" Barriss replied, still laughing.

A sob of relief escaped from Ahsoka as she began babbling incoherently.

Barriss came over and knelt beside Ahsoka, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, it's alright, it's just me" she whispered soothingly.

Ahsoka pulled back.

"Then how did you do all the shadows?" she asked.

"What shadows?'' Barriss asked, looking confused.

Ahsoka stared at her for a moment before giving herself a shake.

"It's nothing" she said, leaning back into Barriss.

For a while they just sat there, holding each other, until Ahsoka shifted and looked over Barriss's shoulder.

She noticed their two shadows combined on the wall besides them.

And standing there watching them, almost casually, was a third.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading : )


End file.
